This invention relates to a device and method for cleaning the stems of flowers and other plants. The invention is especially adapted for removing thorns from rose stems. More particularly, the invention concerns such a device and method that are effective and easy to use but do not damage the stem.
The stems of flowers, particularly roses, are typically cleared of thorns and spurious foliage before combining the flowers in an arrangement. Various hand-held tools for accomplishing this task have been proposed. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,504 and 2,806,325 issued to Fox and U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,621 issued to Catanese. While such hand-held tools have the advantage of being relatively inexpensive, there is a significant risk of damage to the stem with their use, particularly in the hands of an unskilled user. Additionally, as with any hand-held tool, such stem cleaners are easily misplaced and not always available when needed. These difficulties have been addressed by relatively complex automated devices which, for example, remove thorns and other foliage by a series of rubber fingers extending radially outwardly from a motor-driven shaft. In addition to the significant monetary outlay required, such mechanized stem cleaners are typically effective over only a portion of the flower stem.